Our everyday lives have become more and more convenient by each day, where we can see significant improvements to what we eat, what we wear, where we live, or how we travel; even still, the limitless human desire will not be easily satiated and we will continue take note of every single inconveniences in our lives in search of quick and easy solutions; as such, cabinets commonly present in homes or offices are usually available for storing things and objects, and are occasionally placed at locations low in visible light; these cabinets usually do not feature lighting equipment and the cabinets that are installed with lighting equipments are usually higher in cost, and some even require external power sockets to be able to utilize the lighting equipments, therefore these cabinets are not practical in reality; in light of this, the inventor after various modifications and research has created the innovative lamp structure.